


Bruises and a Confession

by Wanderlust_Skies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Minor Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust_Skies/pseuds/Wanderlust_Skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia muses over his heart's wishes whilst in a sparring match with Hungary. He hopes that his pride and heart would be left intact— not in pieces. It was their little game of war that kept them together. He always came back to train with her. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises and a Confession

~~~~Dodge, parry, swing. _Clash_.  
  
Dodge, parry, swing, miss, — _kick_!

“Oof!” Prussia landed on the dirt, stunned as he was absorbed in the shock of his fall. His crimson eyes glared at the attacker. “No fair!” He growled as his eyes made contact with the attacker's light green eyes.

Dressed in dark blue trousers, a simple white blouse with her chestnut colored hair tied with a simple ribbon, and sweat gleaning from her forehead, the nation of Hungary placed the tip of her wooden sword and her boot on the prussian’s chest. “All’s fair in love and war, Gil,” Hungary triumphantly gloated. “I win.”

With a grumble, he batted the sword away. Any attempt he made to get up was hindered by her boot’s added weight. _You never make it easy, do you?_ “That was a dirty move.” It was more of wounded pride rather than the move itself.

Hungary merely laughed as she removed her boot from his chest and helped him up. “You want to try again?” That would've been his third attempt to best her for the day.

“As if,” Gilbert rolled his eyes. He did a quick assessment of his current state and rolled his shoulders and torso. He ended up wincing at a few forming bruises peppering his back. Damn, he must’ve fallen on a rocky area. “That hurt!”

“Don’t whine,” she admonished with a mischievous smirk.

In response, Prussia stuck his tongue at her and crossed his arms. "I'm not whining!" Definitely not whining. He only got caught off guard by the move and he was being vocal about it.

Hungary playfully shoved him. "Yeah, you are." Feigning a loss of balance, he waved his hands around as he stumbled backwards.

The plan worked too well. In the split second he realized that he was actually falling, he grabbed the closest thing within his reach. Hungary's arm. Gilbert's shifted weight caused the both of them to crash into the ground. The landing was softer than before, prompting Gilbert to realize that they've fallen in mud. Hungary was on her back, lying next to him. He turned to face her. _Gott, I'm dead_. Against his better judgement, he flashed her a wide grin. "I think this means we're even."

"Goddammit Gil!" Now covered in a thick layer of mud from head to toe, Hungary had every right to be furious. "Once I kick your ass again, then we'll be even!" Her tone did not indicate that it was a serious threat.

Laughter bubbled from the both of them a moment later. Huh, that was not the reaction Prussia expected. Nonetheless, he accepted it anyways. When else would he have a chance to laugh like this after doing something stupid? Had it been someone else, she would've been livid. Gilbert liked to think that he was the exception.

After all, she was his exception. Even after all the taunts and wins the Hungarian managed to receive during their sparring, he always took up on her offer or vice versa to train with each other again. Had it been anyone else, the Prussian would've changed partners out of frustration.

But not her.

Come to think of it, those sparring moments were also filled with comfortable silence or banter. It was their little game of war that blocked out the real world. It was their little game of war that kept them together. He always came back to train with her. Always.

The Prussian was a firm believer of being independent. He never wanted to rely too much on somebody. That was why he never wanted to get married. To give his heart and commit was not what he wanted. Covered in various bruises and in mud, it was then when Gilbert realized that Elizabeta would be his exception. 


End file.
